Refrigerator appliances frequently include a metal casing with two or more front flanges. In certain refrigerator appliances, the front flanges are connected together at a mitered joint. Mitered joints can have an attractive appearance relative to other joint types but also pose challenges.
Previously, mitered joints were welded and required post-process painting. Painting is an expensive, time consuming process, especially during assembly of the refrigerator appliances. Pre-painted metal sheets can be used without welding, but rubbing between the front flanges at the mitered joints can damage the pre-painted metal, and repairing paint is an expensive, time consuming process.